


Eyes of My Lover

by asterwrites



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterwrites/pseuds/asterwrites
Summary: Anne reluctantly agrees to go to the clinic after her colleagues find out that she has wrist pain. The appointment doesn't go as expected.
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hafsa; my partner in crime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hafsa%3B+my+partner+in+crime).



_Her eyes revealed possibilities of the future._

On the right was a bright, sparkling blue. One could get lost in it, feeling themselves being wrapped in waves of azure and sapphire. Most people disregarded her second eye, a dark hazel. An odd color pairing, to say the least. Next to her blue eye, her other one seemed dull, brown, and boring. However, it’s true beauty could only be seen in the light, revealing shades of golden honey and olive green weaving around each other, circling her irises. She knew this and carried herself proudly. With her fiery red hair, she was fine with whatever color she ended up with-blue or hazel. What she often wondered about, though, was how her lover would look like.

From the beginning, humans were born with two colored eyes; one of their own and the other of their partner. There was no way of telling which one was their own until they met their soulmate, in which both eyes would revert to their original color. The process made the person dizzy, their vision blurring and a sudden jolt of pain striking the side of their head. From what she had heard, this was only supposed to last a second or two. And, according to them, it was worth it.

The bus screeched to a halt, awakening Anne from her deep thoughts. Once she realized where she was, she quickly gathered her things and headed for the door, making sure not to put too much pressure on her left hand.. The line always moved slowly, which irritated Anne a great deal. Especially today; her wrist had been suffering excruciating pain for months, and it took a lot of convincing from her coworkers to get it checked out. It hurt more when she finally accepted the fact.

Anne cursed as soon as she stepped foot out of the bus. The warm blanket of heat that she was covered in was stripped off by the harsh, icy wind, making her eyes water and her pale face blush with red. Rubbing her arms, she began to maneuver her way across the street. City dwellers were frantically running in and out of shops, getting last minute decorations and ingredients for Christmas Eve. Charleston was lit up beautifully with small specks of soft white lights hanging from buildings, and trees adorned with golden orbs and red and green ribbons. Anne smiled at the sight; Christmas Eve in Charleston always managed to take her breath away.

At long last, she arrived at the clinic. A bell jingled when she entered, which caught the attention of the receptionist. She stood up and greeted Anne, but Anne was more focused on warm heat that enveloped her from the moment she walked in.

“Uhm, Miss?”

Anne turned to face the receptionist. Right away, Anne saw her locks of golden hair that bounced off her shoulders, the sides of her hair twisted and pulled back by a large pink bow. Her glance fell on her eyes, which were large and hopeful. However, unlike most people, Ruby was born with one single eye color. It was a rare occurrence and no one knew why it was so. Despite this, Ruby had high dreams of finding her life partner. 

“Oh, sorry. I have an appointment today with, uh,” she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and opened it, trying to read Marilla’s scribbles. To make matters worse, the ink was smeared all over the page.

“...Doctor _Bite_?”

Anne stared at the girl as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Then, as if a realization dawned upon her, she burst out laughing. It was Anne's turn to be confused.

“Excuse me, but what's so funny?”

The lady waved her hand up and down, trying to regain her composure. “I-I’m so sorry. It's just-you said his name funny.”

She giggled as Anne's face turned bright red, almost reaching the shade of her hair. She let out an awkward laugh, quickly looking down and finding something to do with her hands.

“It's alright, it happens.” The receptionist sat in her chair and wheeled herself closer to the computer screen. “Name, please?”

Anne looked over the counter and cleared her throat. “I, um, my name is Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Oh, and that's Anne with an E.”

The girl looked up at Anne and smiled. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Anne. I'm Ruby.”

“That's a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” Ruby quickly looked at the computer before facing Anne again. “Come with me, Anne. I’ll take you to your room.”

Ruby disappeared into the hallway, and Anne was quick to follow. She tried to read the posters as they walked past them, but she couldn’t see the words. Ruby was saying something to Anne, motioning towards and open door. Her hearing was fuzzy, but common sense saved her. She entered the room without question and sat on the newly covered bed. At once, her visual and hearing impairments were gone.

“I’ll go fetch Doctor Blythe, alright? Sit tight.”

Ruby waved as she left the room, leaving Anne to her thoughts. She descended from the bed and began to pace around the room. _Darn Marilla’s handwriting; it was Blythe, not_ **_Bite_ ** _! And Marilla’s obsession with fountain pens! Maybe if she had just used a pencil or a regular ballpoint pen-_

Anne heard the door creak open, and guessing as it was Doctor Blythe, she quickly turned on her heel to greet him. “Hello-”

She stopped mid sentence, eyes widening in disbelief. Her life had always been full of surprises, but this one was like no other.

Their eyes were the same. Bright blue and dark hazel.

Doctor Blythe raised a brow, unaware of the similarity. “Is there something on my face?”

“No-I mean-well technically speaking, yes, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

He snorted, which alarmed Anne. A smile tug at his lips as he motioned for her to sit down. “Please, Miss Shirley Cuthbert, take a seat.”

Anne tried her best to make herself comfortable, but the paper sheets and stiff mattress made it almost impossible. Doctor Blythe grabbed a stool and wheeled himself to the counter next to her. She began to think of all the stories of love that she read or heard. She touched her head and rubbed her eyes; everything was fine. Nothing was happening.

Then she put her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating faster than ever.

“Are you alright?”

Anne met Doctor Blythe’s concerned eyes. The colors distracted her from his question, and her lack of response prompted him to stand.

“Wait,” Anne blinked, following his movements. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checking your breathing.” He brought the stethoscope around his neck. “Sit straight, miss.”

Anne began waving her hands around. “No, Doctor Blythe, that’s not the problem here. It’s my wrist.”

“Miss, _please.”_

“Doctor Blythe-”

Without warning, he placed the detector on her heart, making it go faster. His eyes widened, turning his gaze towards Anne. She looked away from him quickly to hide her pink face, but it was no use.

“You seem to have a fever too, guessing from your face. Let’s check-”

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the problem. Anne gathered the courage to look up at him again, yet she couldn’t see him clearly. Then, all at once, she couldn’t see anything.

“Doctor Blythe-”

It felt like a hammer had slammed the side of her head. She clutched her hair and fell back on the bed, an agonizing scream escaping her small body. Doctor Blythe tried his best to talk to her, but his efforts were in vain. She couldn’t hear him, and the screams started to fade. Next, he couldn’t see anything either, and his head began to pound violently. He lost his balance and fell, pressing his lips together to avoid making any noise.

Ruby burst through the door, worry in her eyes. “Doctor Blythe? What’s wrong-oh my, Anne!”

Even though Ruby was trying her best to calm the situation, nothing was working. At this point, Doctor Blythe was screaming as well. Anne’s high pitched voice wasn’t helping either.

Moments later, silence.

Ruby sat on the floor, her neat hair now a disheveled mess, looking between the two in confusion. “What...just... _happened?”_

Anne stay laying on her back, slowly opening her eyes. Her left eye had a slight burning sensation to it, but she could see clearly now. She turned her head, seeing Ruby sitting on her knees and Doctor Blythe sitting in the corner, his head hanging low above his knees.

She slowly got up to sit, feeling a bit disoriented. Ruby saw this and quickly stood to check on Anne. Doctor Blythe lifted his head, rubbing his right eye gently. It was a bit itchy, but nothing major.

A loud gasp startled Doctor Blythe. Ruby had covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes large and unmoving as she stared at Anne. Anne looked a bit frightened herself.

“Ruby,” Anne whispered, “What’s the matter?”

Doctor Blythe joined Ruby’s side to examine the situation. Nothing caught his eye as far as he could tell.

Ruby turned Doctor Blythe towards her, and her jaw dropped.

“Both of you-your _eyes..._ they’ve _changed.”_

Anne and Doctor Blythe snapped their heads towards each other. _“What?”_

Ruby nodded. “I’m not lying, I swear. You both are-”

_“Ruby.”_

Doctor Blythe gave Ruby a stern look, which shut her up quickly. Anne watched as they both shared a silent conversation. Ruby looked down and started to leave, lingering in the doorway for a moment before going back to her desk.

Doctor Blythe ran his hand down his face. “Anyway…”

“Anyway…” Anne repeated.

He sat on the stool and looked at Anne. She looked straight back at him, her face showing no expression at all. Anne was good at that, which frustrated Doctor Blythe to a degree. He was usually good at reading people, and Anne would be one of the first that made it difficult.

“I’m Anne, but I guess you already knew that.”

Doctor Blythe nodded, scratching the back of his head. “I did.”

Anne continued to stare at him. “Well, are you gonna say _anything?_ Or do _anything,_ like check my hand? Please? It really hurts. Like, a lot.”

He stood all too suddenly and extended his hand towards hers. Anne tensed, looking at his hand and then back up at him. “Should I pull back my sleeve, or-”

“My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe.”

Gilbert reached for Anne’s hand, and she didn’t stop him. They shook hands awkwardly, not really looking at each other. Anne had to look from the corner of her eye; his pink cheeks almost made her laugh. She let go, leaving Gilbert with nothing else to do. He never felt so cumbersome in his life. He was pretty good with girls; his personality and looks usually got him where he wanted. But at that moment, he was speechless. The signal was given from above; he was supposed to be with Anne. He didn’t know how to deal with that.

At once, he gathered his things and started for the door. Anne got off from the bed, following him.

“I’ll send another doctor for you, Anne. Stay here.”

“Doctor-I mean, Gilb-”

The door cut her off before she could finish. 

On the other side of the door, Gilbert leaned against the wall and sighed. He was going to have to get used to having one eye color now. Though he smiled; she seemed like an interesting person. He looked down at his clipboard:

 _Anne Shirley Cuthbert._

He supposed it wouldn't be all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tells Diana about Gilbert, leading Diana to think about what to expect out of her love life-or if she even has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so cool to see how many people have read this, and all the kudos; thank you!  
> i just wanted to say that in writing this, i've added/changed a few things about characters, some things that aren't in the show/books, but nothing about their personalities have changed. the time period is also modern-day, if that was something that confused you.  
> if you like or have any questions/recommendations, leave a comment! and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"What was his name again?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "Gilbert Blythe."

Diana snapped her fingers as she walked back and forth in Anne's bedroom. Anne groaned, pulling her pillow close to her body.

"I got it!" Diana clapped her hands. "He's the boy that moved to the U.S.! Remember?"

Anne frowned."...No?"

Diana jumped onto Anne's bed and grinned. "When you first moved here, a boy name Gilbert Blythe had just left Charleston. His father had died, so he went to the states to live with his aunt. Do you really not remember this? Everyone in class was devastated!"

"I probably didn't pay much attention to that part."

Diana sighed, running the story through her mind again. "So he left?"

Anne nodded.

"Just like that?"

"Yes Diana," Anne rested her head against the bedframe. "Repeating the story won't make it less embarrassing."

Diana laughed. "Embarrassing? Anne, finding your soulmate is nothing less than embarrassing; you should feel relieved!"

Anne narrowed her eyes. "And why is that? Meeting the person who changed my eyes doesn't mean my life is complete, Diana. I don't know much about him other than the fact that he's a doctor."

As if on cue, Diana's phone lit up. It was an Instagram notification.

"Why don't you just Google him?"

Anne got up from her bed. "What?"

"I'm serious, Anne," Diana also stood, standing right in front of Anne. She was short for her age; she barely reached five feet, but her demeanor was enough for anyone to know that she was older than Anne. "The internet exists for a reason, y'know?"

Anne looked at her laptop, which sat on the table beside her bed, and then to Diana, who nodded her head toward the device.

Ten minutes later, the two friends found themselves looking at Gilbert Blythe's Instagram page.

Diana's hand was on her mouth. Her eyes had landed on one of his gym selfies. "Oh my, he's still as dreamy as before. Even more so now."

Anne didn't say much. She was scrolling down his profile, unsure of what she was looking for.

Diana stopped her, pointing at a post. "Who's that?"

"A girl," Anne said dryly. She stopped scrolling then, and looked at Diana. Diana was thinking the same thing.

"A girl!" They both said in unison.

Not long after, they were stalking a girl named Winifred Rose. She had dated Gilbert for a while, guessing from Gilbert's post and another one, on Winifred's page, of them kissing. But other than that, there was no trace of him on Winifred's page. There was, though, a picture of a wilted rose; her most recent post. Before Anne could protest, Diana clicked on it.

"I will always care for you, even if we're not together, and even if we're far, far away from each other..."

Anne's voice faded as she read the last words. They both read the caption over and over, trying to come up with a more complex story other than the simple truth: they weren't together anymore.

"Well," Anne began, defeat in her tone, "I guess that concludes it."

"Yep." Diana said, "They aren't together."

Anne crossed her legs and frowned. "That's so sad, though. Loving someone that doesn't love you back? How does she deal with that?"

Diana shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

She never really thought about love, if she was being honest. Diana was always so focused on being the perfect daughter. For her family, she was their only hope. After all, Mrs. Barry never beared a son. Seeing as Diana was the oldest, the burden fell upon her. Being a positive role model for Minnie May and surpassing her parents expectations was always on her mind; even now, as she sat with Anne, it was the first time she thought about love. She felt that she _had_ to love someone that'd benefit the family; someone rich, someone educated, someone well-spoken. The perfect husband. Yet, she hasn't found him. She worried if she ever would, and if she didn't, then what her parents would think of her.

"Diana. _Diana!"_

Diana flinched. "Hmm?"

"I was saying, what's your ideal man?" Anne grinned. "Or were you just thinking of him? Is that why you were so out of it?"

Diana blushed, widening Anne's grin more than Diana thought was possible. Anne shook her, the both of them laughing.

"Who is it? You have tell me!"

Diana gently pushed her arms away. "There's no who, Anne. I was just thinking."

Anne's eyebrows rose, prompting Diana to continue.

"He has to be nice, of course. To me, and especially to my parents. And...rich. He should be wealthy so he can help my family."

Anne pressed her lips together. She often worried for Diana and her feeling obligated to do right by her parents all the time. She shifted closer to Diana, putting one hand on her knee. "Is that what you want?"

Diana turned to Anne's serious expression. Her eyes still stunned Diana; seeing both of them be the same color made her really happy for Anne, since she always droned on and on about never finding her true love. Now that Anne has, Diana wanted that as well.

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"I'm sure, Anne."

Anne was still skeptical, but retired from her efforts. "Alright, Diana."

The laptop screen had dimmed, but neither of them bothered to look for more information. They forgot about it, really, as they buried themselves with worry. Anne worried for Diana, and Diana worried for herself, leaving an odd silence between the two.

"It's getting late," Diana said, clearing her throat. "I'm going to go."

Anne watched Diana get ready to leave. "I'll walk you out."

They descended the stairs to the lobby of Anne's apartment. Diana paused at the doorway, holding the rim of her hat, turning on her heel to face Anne. Anne crossed her arms, curious to know what was on her mind.

"Anne?"

"Yeah?"

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't find the words nor the courage to ask whatever it was she had on her mind. And when she tried to remember the question, she couldn't.

She smiled up at Anne. "Good night."

Anne's worry intensified as she saw Diana walk into the parking lot. She could tell something was bothering her, there always was. Diana felt that she'd burden others by asking, forcing herself to maintain a sophisticated front. In all of the years they've known each other, despite everything, Diana had always struggled with this. Anne at least knows this much; that weird twitch in her nose when she wants to say something but doesn't...

Something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert can't help but think about Anne as he's trying to study for his medical exam.

Gilbert couldn't focus.

His usual study methods weren't working. The definitions he wrote were just words; he couldn't remember the terms, no matter how many times he wrote them. In a heap of frustration, he ripped out the page he was writing on, crumpling it into a ball before throwing it across the room. As usual, it missed the trashcan, joining the other paper balls that lay around the bin.

He groaned, resting his head on the table. He had never felt like this. Not ever. Not until...

Until he met Anne.

With Winifred, he didn't feel helpless. It was perfect, almost _too_ perfect. She was beautiful, and he still thinks so, just not in a way that attracts him. Everything about her was squeaky clean, and she provided an easy way to success, away from Charleston. He was intrigued by the idea of her, having a pretty girl by his side. But the fact of the matter was that they weren't meant to be together. He didn't feel like himself, and she didn't have a dark hazel eye. It just made sense not to pursue her any longer.

Anne...he'd rather not dwell on.

Gilbert stood from his desk, his chair screeching against the hardwood floor. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping when he saw the only person he wanted to talk to.

A few moments passed before a raspy voice answered the other end of the line. "What do you want, Blythe?"

"Oh Bash, you have no idea how glad I am you picked up-"

"Get to the point. What is it?"

Gilbert sighed. "I'm in a crisis."

"At two in the morning?" His friend laughed. "What could possibly be keeping you up?"

Gilbert didn't answer. He didn't want to say it, and he didn't have to. _He_ knew.

"No way! Is it a who?"

"Bash-"

Gilbert held his phone away from his ear as his friend, Sebastian, howled with joy. He could tell that Sebastian was up out of bed, running laps around his bedroom.

After a few minutes, Bash was on the phone again. "I've got to say, Blythe, I'm _so_ glad you're over that Winnie girl."

"She was nice, Bash." Gilbert protested, a smile growing on his face.

"Okay, that's besides the point. Who is this girl? Where did you meet her?"

Gilbert glanced down at his desk, noticing the small cursive scribbles he had drawn all over the page. His eyes widened, realizing he had written Anne's name over and over. He didn't remember writing those. The very thought of her made him blush.

"Hey, Gilbert Blythe! Answer me!"

Bash's voice made Gilbert squirm. "Oh, sorry. I was-"

"Dreaming?" Bash cooed teasingly.

"Can you listen? Please?"

Bash was silent, and Gilbert took that as his move to talk.

"She's one of the patients I had today at Doctor Ward's clinic-Anne. Bash...she changed my _eyes_."

Bash took a sharp breath inward.

Gilbert began to pace around the room, panic growing in his voice."And now I have a huge exam at the end of the week, and I can't study! I _need_ to study Bash! I-"

"Have you called her?"

Gilbert stopped. "What?"

"Have. You. Called. Her? Jeez, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"I don't even have her number," Gilbert flopped himself onto his bed. "How would I talk to her?"

Bash groaned, scratching his head in frustration. "You told me she's your patient, right? Don't you have her contact information?"

Gilbert turned his head toward his desk. Anne's file was in his drawer. "I could check."

"You best check, my man. Call her. Tell me how it goes. Now, I have to sleep."

"Wait-"

Bash ended the call, turning towards Mary, who rose a brow at him. "Was it Gilbert?"

He nodded. "The boy's eyes changed. He found _the_ girl, and he's gone completely bonkers."

Mary laughed, lifting the covers for Bash. They both went back to their peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Gilbert fished around his drawer for Anne's file. It should have been at the top, but it was nowhere to be seen. Doctor Ward would be very disappointed if he found out that Gilbert had lost client information during his first week.

He gave up, planting himself in his chair. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a bright yellow folder. It stuck out like a sore thumb. He quickly sat up and slid the folder toward him, and to his luck it was just what he was looking for. He flipped through the pages, and once he found what he needed, he dialed the number.

His finger hovered above the green button. Gilbert thought it was stupid to call now, doubting if she'd pick up or not. And even if she did, he had no idea what to say to her. He swallowed nervously and clicked the button, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
